


Love and Fear (Crimson and Ebony)

by orphan_account



Series: The Colors of Emotions Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Black House - Original Creation, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Red Room (Marvel), Romance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tragedy, What Have I Done, angst if you squint, who let me write this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are two things that will kill you. Love and fear. In order to succeed, you must destroy both.That was what Eleanor Wright had been taught all her life.With a past blotted with crimson and filled with the darkness of ebony, she doesn't know if she can trust anyone.Leave it to the Avengers to change everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is the summary good? Because I'm not sure if it is. I was just using whatever I thought would sound good.
> 
> So, welcome to my new series. The Colors of Emotions series. 
> 
> I don't really explain a lot in the prologue, but I will in future chapters. And there will probably be a chapter where she tells everything about her past and what not.
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Anyone have some suggestions on who should play Eleanor?
> 
> Let me know in the comment section.
> 
> I do not own anything but Eleanor, the Black House and any other original characters.

"There are two things that will kill you, Eleanor. Love and fear. In order to succeed, you must destroy both."

 

When six year old Eleanor Annabelle Wright first heard that, she wasn't sure what Madam Rena meant. 

 

Her innocent brown eyes looked at Madam Rena with curiosity when she said that to her. And when she asked her what she was taking about, the woman merely smirked, patted her head covered by light blonde hair and walked away. 

 

However as she got older, and they trained her more, Madam Rena made sure she knew exactly what she meant.

 

Love makes you trust to much. It makes you show all your insecurities and shows all your soft spots. You open yourself up to someone, give them your heart, and they stick a knife in it.

 

Fear makes you weak. It breaks you down, and anyone can destroy you.

 

The bottom line is, and what they taught the girls, was emotions are a weakness, and you must not have any.

 

So how do you erase all emotions?

 

Simple.

 

Erase all memories.

 

And without memories, you become the perfect asset. 

 

Or so they say.

 

By the time she was 15, she had 100 confirmed hits.

 

By the time she was 19, she lost count.

 

When she was 20, the famous Black Widow was sent to take her out. However, she made a different call, much like Clint did with her. She brought her back to S.H.I.E.L.D. and took her under her wing.

 

Now, at the age of 22, she is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top agents.

 

That doesn't mean everyone trusts her though. 

 

People still whisper as she walks by. 

 

The only people who know the horrors of her past, are Natasha and Fury. 

 

And that's how she hopes it will stay. 

 

But you don't always get what you hope for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments/reviews are welcome!


End file.
